happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Christmas Special (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Happy Feet: The Christmas Special by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "The Search for the Present". Plot (In Snowy Plains) *Erik: Where are we going? *Ramón: To Snow Hill Island. *Carmen: The skuas has a present that they stole with Santa. *Atticus: Come on, we have to stay in a group. *Slikk: Since those baby skuas stole the gift, i'm beating them up. (Many miles later, they made it to Snow Hill Island) *Erik: Wow. *Atticus: Fun and cool. *Bo: Around next year. We will take a field trip there from our school class. *Ramón: Meet as many emperor that you will ever known. *Slikk: Ha, funny. *Atticus: Don't say it. *Raul: Come on, the scarcity is closer to our home. (In the emperor penguin colony, there is many emperors walking) *Erik: What are we doing? *Male Emperor Penguin: This is how life work kid. Moving to a different side. *Atticus: Pretty cool. (Emperor penguins are seen feeding their chicks) *Erik: Gross. *Atticus: This is what parents do. *Bo: C'mon, let's move it. (Emperor penguins are moving along) *Lombardo: Hey, wait up! (They appear to be somewhere around the emperor colony) *Male Emperor Penguin: Move along kids. *Atticus: Gosh, MOOOVVVVEEEEE! *Bully #1: Huh? what did you say? *Bully #2: He tell us to MOVE! *Bully #3: Watch it Overload. *Bully #1: Okay, JUST MOVE. *Erik: I hate those guys. (Suddenly, a emperor penguin adult similar to Mumble was walking though the ladies) *Erik: Dad! *???: Nope, he is my dad. *Atticus: The impostor ruinied everything! *Bo: Calm down, maybe he didn't remove his feathers as a teen. *Slikk: Come on, move it chicks. *Male Chick: Okay. (Erik come up to meet the chick that was his dad) *Erik: Hey you. *???: Dad, he's following me. *???: Shippo, tell me the truth. *Shippo: He came to bother us. *Erik: Shippo. Just leave it to me. Where Santa's present. *???: Huh? Erik? *Erik: Mumble? Did we buy a new son? *Atticus: Wow, his bow-tie is yellow. *Shippo: Phoenix, can you tell him to go away? *Phoenix: No, he's my nephew. Shippo, this is Erik, your cousin. (Erik and Shippo ended up being shocked as they run away) *Slikk: Come back, he won't hurt you. *Phoenix: Kids, where your parents? *Bo: Uncle Ramón is babysitting us. *Phoenix: Erik! Shippo! Wait! *Atticus: They hate us all now? *Bo: No. *Phoenix: I'll find him, He is shy for some reason. (Meanwhile with the Amigos) *Raul: I hate stupid people, they're blocking the way and we lose the kids because of you Ramón. *Ramón: I didn't start it all. You did. (Shippo is seen running off) *Ramón: Erik or.... Atticus? *Carmen: Let's go after him or her. (The Amigos chases off Shippo, back with Erik sitting on a rock) *Erik: Dad? Will...you ever come...back? *Phoenix: Erik, you are fully grown now. Look at you. Your just like your father was. *Erik: But how did you get all the way here? *Phoenix: There was many reasons about you. The emperors has to take care of you while i was off in the sea to find a mate. *Erik: Did you find Santa's present? *Phoenix: A Santa? What a Santa? *Erik: My dad told me about it. *Phoenix: Is he cool? *Erik: He's a special alien. He didn't steal the fishes. He give us the gifts and goodies. *Phoenix: Oh. *Erik: I like it. One of his gifts are stolen from a skua and we have to get it back before it's too late. *Phoenix: I can help. (Back with Shippo) *Nestor: Hey there little chick. Are you lost. *Shippo: Well, i'm aware about Erik. *Lombardo: Come on, Erik is a nice boy, he want to play with you. *Shippo: Really? *Lombardo: Yes, come along. *Shippo: Ok, I'm coming. (Phoenix's side and Ramón's side showed up with Atticus' group) *Erik: Shippo? *Shippo: Erik, i'm so glad you came. *Raul: The kids are very cute than us. *Erik: Guys, we have to stay in a group so we don't get separated. *Male Emperor Penguin: Guys! The big show is coming. Ludy Gaga is gonna perform! *Phoenix: Huh? *Raul: Gaga? *Nestor: That's a baby name. *Erik: Guys, follow me. The show is going to be awesome. *Atticus: Let's go. *Phoenix: Listen to me, we came this way to help get the missing gift for this "Santa" guy from the skuas. We agreed to that. I'm sorry if I'm being blunt, but I don't know him hardly at all. *Raul: Come on, the show will be great. *Nestor: It's a show for fluffy people. (As the show begins, Ludy Gaga sings her heartsong "Bad Romance") "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance" (The penguins put their fins up for the show) "Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance" (The rest of the heroes except the Amigos and Carmen were being confused about her) "I want your penguin I want your disease I want your everything As long as it's free I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love) I want your drama The touch of your fin I want your leather-studded kiss in the snow I want your love Love-love-love I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love)" *Mumble: What kind of show is this? I'm outta here! *Phoenix: Let's go, we're wasting some time. *Ramón: We're staying because, we loved her singing. *Carmen: She came here to Cape Adare once. *Mumble: Come on kids, let's go though the mountains. (As the Amigos and Carmen stayed to watch the show, Mumble, Phoenix and the kids are in the mountains to find where the skuas are) *Slikk: Gosh, there's nothing around this stupid place. *Erik: Slikk, you always get mad. (Two penguins were walking on the cliff of the mountain. One is a adelie penguin with a red cap and one is a magellanic penguin) *Mumble: This is unsuccessful. My father would go all the way to climb there. *Phoenix: Even the krills and shrimps too. *Slikk: There so lucky that they don't have to do this. (In the mountain cliff) *???: Ready? *???: Yes. (The two penguins trap the penguins in a ice cage) *All: AHHHHH. *Slikk: What the heck is that? *Mumble: I don't know, they must be two henchman of Alpha Skua. *Erik: But, there penguins. *???: Relax everyone, we're here to see how ticklish you are. *Phoenix: Wait a minute, I know you two. *Slikk: It should not be one of the baby skuas doing this. *Erik: The magellanic penguin from Adelie-Land is kinda familiar. *Rio: I'm Rio and this is Perxio. *Perxio: Hey Phoenix, long time no see. *Erik: Perxio, do you live in Adelie-Land? Ramón, who is a friend of Mumble lives in Adelie-Land too. *Perxio: No, i live somewhere. *Atticus: In here? *Perxio: No, something else. *Phoenix: We're just going on a quest to find a present and give it back to Santa. *Rio: Santa? Did you say Santa Claus?! Oh my. He's real and true. He gives people some presents. *Mumble: But where? *Perxio: Come on, i'm breaking you out. (Perxio use a rock to break the cage out of everyone) *Mumble: Woah. *Rio: Follow me. (Meanwhile on James Ross Island) *Alpha Skua: Well, well, well. The perfect gift for me. *Brokebeak: We stole it from this hairy guy who is holding the presents and riding on his floating thing. *Francesco: Now the idiots will never get Christmas saved. *Alpha Skua: Hahahahahahahahahahaha. (Meanwhile on a cave) *Erik: That's it? *Rio: There we are. *Ashley: Are we gonna play Secret Santa? *Perxio: No, i want to test out your ticklish before we move on to save a present. *Phoenix: Just lay down? *Rio: Yes. *Phoenix: Ok, I will. (Phoenix lays down facing belly up) *Erik: What now? *Rio: We created the Tickle Move-ment 6700 to give you a tickle test on the floor. *All: ON THE FLOOR?! *Perxio: Yes, we're gonna do it on the floor. *Phoenix: I know that this, even though it's just a test, it will still tickle a lot. (The tickle torment begins on the penguins) *Erik: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaaa. *Slikk: This is the first time getting tickled. *Ashley: My father got tickled when he was a teen. *Phoenix: I love it. *Perxio: Oh my. Maybe, any of you guys can go. *Mumble: No, five more minutes please. *Rio: You have something to do? *Atticus: We have to save Christmas for all. *Rio: But, we're birds. We can't fly. *Phoenix: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. *Erik: Hahahahahahahahahahha. I want some more! *Rio: Sure thing. (Rio added more tickle power to the machine) *Mumble: Hahahahahahahahahaha. *Phoenix: AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA TICKLES SO MUCHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *Perxio: Mucho more. (The penguins get tickled more of their time) *Phoenix: Hahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaha. *Mumble: SO MUCH MORE LAUGHTER THAN BEFORE! *Phoenix: *laughing hysterically* I've never been this ticklish before! MORE TO COME Previous: Happy Feet: The Christmas Special (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Christmas Stories